ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Momoko Asuka
|name = 飛鳥ももこ Asuka Momoko |species = Human |gender = Female |blood = AB |birthday = May 6th, 1990 |instrument = Guitar |food = Madeleines Strawberry Tart |color = Yellow |occupation = Student Witch Apprentice |residence = New York City Misora (Motto Ep. 1 - Dokkan Ep. 51) |debut = Doremi, a Stormy New Semester |japanese = Nami Miyahara |gallery = Momoko Asuka/Gallery }} Momoko Asuka '(飛鳥ももこ, ''Asuka Momoko) is the sixth main character and the secondary tritagonist of '''Ojamajo Doremi, who became part of the group at the start of Motto. She was called in by the Witch Queen to help the girls run their brand new Sweet Shop Maho-do. Also, visit her aged up version's page. Bio Originally born in Japan, Momoko left at an early age to travel due to her parent's job. Until recently she has been living in New York, and because of this, she has forgotten most of her Japanese. Initially, Momoko kept to herself due to the language barrier, but with Doremi's friendship and assistance from the others, she quickly adjusted. Appearance Momoko has an average skin tone and is the tallest of the group with lime eyes resembling that of the original trio, but lacking the pupil and having a white marking at the bottom right corners. Her long chartreuse hair is worn in tightly braided circles held by lilac spherical pieces. She has thin, shoulder-length forelocks and her bangs are brushed to the right, with a cyan clip on the left corner. Her normal attire consists of a cropped orange T-shirt with a white skirt that has a yellow split on the left corner. Yellow suspender straps are attached to the waistband. She also wears white sneakers with yellow shoelaces and black socks. Prior to motto, she was shown wearing cyan sneakers and no socks. Personality Initially, Momoko was presented as a withdrawn and shy girl, mainly due to the language barrier and being unable to understand the others without the use of magic assistance. She struggled to adjust to the change the move brought upon her, but as she got to know the girls it became more apparent that she's actually a bit like Doremi. She's lively and energetic with an outgoing nature, and she's very sweet. She tries to be as helpful as she can and she can come off as goofy and airheaded at times. However, she is also passionate about her beliefs and baking. She also enjoys sports, and despite how she acts she is actually really smart and shown to get good grades. She enjoy's studying and reading, and learning new things. She can be overly emotional and she is easily shocked or frightened. It's hard to see her in a bad mood, but when she gets too wrapped up in things she can be hard to calm down, and she can show a stubborn side while still being well-meaning. She can also act liberally and tries to get others to stay on friendly terms, seeming not to be a fan of arguements and drama. She is a big fan of believing in peace and freedom; and is likely to dress up at a moments notice to have fun or make a point. Witch Apprentice As a child, Momoko befriended a friendly witch who found her at the park trying to read an English childrens book. The witch helped her and invited her back to her bakery, where she would let her help out and taught Momoko various things. But one day Momoko witnessed her returning home from the Witch World, and in fright she called attention to this, causing her to transform into a Witch frog. While their friendship grew stronger, Majomonroe grew weaker due to an illness, eventually leaving her bedridden. Momoko promised to work hard for her sake in order to make her better, but by the time she gained her Crystal Ball, Majomonroe passed away after giving Momoko a present she had been hanging on to. Shortly after, Momoko tried to use her crystal ball to bring her back to life, but she lost conciousness when it shattered. The Witch Queen healed her and took away her Apprenticeship. Some time later, she allowed Momoko the chance to rejoin the Apprentice ranks when she returned to Japan. Seeing that she would be an assest to the girls and their new shop, she assigned her to join them. Momoko's fairy is Nini and she has a chartreuse three-leaf clover Crystal Ball. Spells *'Transformation:' '' Pretty Witch Momoko-cchi!'' プリティー・ウィッチー・ももこっちー *'Spell:' '' Perutan Petton Pararira Pon!'' ペルタンペットン パラリラポン *'Magical Stage:' '' Perutan Petton, Sawayaka ni!'' ペルタンペットン さわやかに Past Momoko was forced to leave Japan due to her father's job. While living in New York, she didn't know English at the time and she had trouble making friends because of this. But after befriending Majomonroe, who saw her struggling to read a book given to her, she helped her and invited her back to her bakery. Due to this kind act, Momoko befriended Majomonroe very quickly. With Majomonroe's help she quickly became fluent in English and gave her the courage to open up and befriend girls at her school. These included Beth, an African-American girl she still keeps in touch with, and a girl who resembles Tamaki by the name of Mary. Relationships 'Doremi' Because of their similarities -and Doremi being the only one in the group in her class- Momoko eagerly took to her and depended on her help. Doremi played a part in helping her to adjust and open to the girls, even though Doremi struggled to understand her. 'Hazuki' Momoko accidentally made Hazuki cry after she corrected her one day at the shop, but after realizing she was unintentionally rude with her blunt opinions, she apologized and quickly befriended her. She does her best to encourage Hazuki. Both of them are easily scared and can often be found together. They even share a secret place. 'Aiko' Due to having similar starts and being transfer students, Aiko helped Momoko understand where she messed up with Hazuki and Onpu, and she helped square things off with the group. However Aiko is blunt, and sometimes seems annoyed by Momoko's antics when she isn't joining in. 'Onpu' Initially Momoko's pushiness caused Onpu to angrily storm off shortly after she upset Hazuki. However, they became close friends and can often be found together when she's not with Hazuki or Doremi. They have a close bond and help each other, and they often have a way of showing up when the other is feeling troubled. 'Hana-chan' Originally Momoko felt alone and hesitant around Hana-chan, and she wasn't considered fit to be one of her mothers- which only worsened when she accidentally got her sick. But after calming down and realizing where she messed up she returned to fix things and began to dote on her. In Dokkan, Momoko was initially disappointed after Hana-chan aged herself up and changed the shop from their bakery to an accessory place, but she quickly got over it. 'Pop' Momoko has a little interaction with Pop but she seems to like her. Dubs Visit this page for a full list of information. Character Songs *ARIGATO *Nippon Daisuki! *Sekai wa Love and Peace *Rainbow Etymology Asuka - Asu means flying and Ka means Bird. Momoko - Momo 'means ''Peach, and '''Ko means Child. Trivia *In many pieces of merchandise and in the manga, Momoko's hair is green instead of chartreuse. *Out of the five main girls, Momoko is the oldest and tallest. *In official notes and character artwork, it was mentioned that Momoko's style was meant to look "older". *She is the third main character with a unique eye style, following Onpu and Hana-chan. *In the Ojamajo Doremi Dokkan Artbook, Majomonroe is listed as the most important person in her life. *Her dream is to reopen Majomonroe's shop in New York. *At some point she failed one witch apprentice exam. However, she was still able to gain her Crystal Ball. *She is never shown wearing the sharp uniform in series, but she can be seen wearing it in the manga. Category:Ojamajo Category:Female Category:Main Character Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Witch Apprentice Category:Asuka Family Category:Classmates